1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an switch, and more particularly to a switch having an improved moveable contact.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional switch includes an insulative housing with a receiving space therein, a fixed contact set retained in the housing, a moveable contact set located above the fixed contact, and a cover positioned upon the housing. The movable contact set includes a pair of dome-shaped contacts stacked with each other and commonly restrainedly positioned in the housing. The manual operation feels relatively dull.
A new switch having a better operation feeling is desired.